pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of PTV Park Station Idents
Station List (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Conneticut Public Television: Farm, Around PTV Park Georgia Public Television: Blimp (two versions), Hot Air Baloon, Graffiti Idaho Public Telelvision: Farmer, Train, Prehistoric times Iowa Public Television: Local KAET in Phoenix: Hot Air Balloon, Truck KCET in Las Angeles: Train, Hot Air Balloon, Submarine KERA in Dallas: Blimp, Basketball, Farm, Train, Hot Air Balloon, Rocket, Artist, Phrehistoric Times, Greetings KLVX in Las Vegas: Farm, Train, Prehistoric Times, Greetings KPBS in San Diego: Basketball, Farm, Train KTCA in Minneapolis: Blimp, Train, Rocket, Amusment, Prehistoric Times, Local KUAT in Tuscon: Hot Air Balloon Maryland Public Television: Blimp, Pernell and P Pet, Around PTV Park South Carolina Public Television: Submarine, Prehistoric Times South Dakota Public Television/Broadcasting: Greetings, Truck (two versions) University of North Carolina Public Television: Basketball, Rocket, Submarine, Greetings WCEU (now WDSC) in Daytona Beach: Blimp, Greetings WETA in Arlington: Around PTV Park, Hot Air Balloon WEDU in Tampa: Prehistoric Times WFWA in Fort Wayne: Blimp WGBH in Boston: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Artist, Truck, Around PTV Park Slanted Graffiti, Local WGBY in Springfield (MA): Blimp WGTE in Toledo: Dancing WHYY in Philadelphia: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Slanted Graffiti Wisconsin Public Television: Farm, Rocket WLRN in Miami: Blimp, Basketball, Hot Air Balloon, Artist, Submarine, Greetings WLVT in Allentown: Prehistoric Times, Local WMFE (Now WUCF) in Orlando: Amusement park WNED in Buffalo: Blimp, Farm, Rocket, Submarine, Prehistoric Times WNET in Newark: Blimp (two versions), Basketball, Farm, Train, Rocket, Amusement Park Submarine, Prehistoric Times, Truck, Boats, Bumper Cars WOSU in Colombus: Train, Prehistoric Times WQED in Pittsburg: Blimp, Hot Air Balloon, Prehistoric Times, Truck WSKG in Binghampton: Planes WTTW in Chicago: Local WVIZ in Cleveland: Blimp, Basketball, Rocket, Artist, Submarine, Prehistoric Times, Picnic, Piano, Magic Trick WYES in New Orleans: Prehistoric Times, Train, Rocket WDCN (Now WNPT) in Nashville: Hot Air Balloon, Submarine, Magic Trick, Truck Station Identifications Blimp You see a blimp with the stations logo on it. Stations: KERA 13 in Dallas, WHYY in Philadelphia, KTCA in Minneapolis, WGBH in Boston, WLRN in Miami, WCEU in Daytona Beach, Georgia Public TV, WNET 13 in Newark, WVIZ in Cleveland, WQED in Pittsburgh, WBGY in Springfield, Maryland Public TV, and WFWA in Fort Wayne. Screenshot 2016-10-15-16-30-14.png|KERA (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-49-48.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-09-25-15-49-00-1.png|MPT (WCPB; 1998) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-52-56.png|WGBH (1994) Screenshot 2016-09-25-15-34-08-1.png|WGBY (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-49-09.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-23-09-26-49.png|GPTV (1993) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-51-24.png|GPTV (Alternate version; 1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-52-39.png|WNET (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-51-54.png|WNET (Pledge version; 1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-12-56-04.png|WVIZ (1996) Basketball The P Pals are having a game of basketball. Stations: WVIZ in Cleveland, WLRN in Miami, KPBS in San Diego, WNET in Newark, University of North Carolina TV, KERA in Dallas, and WVIZ in Cleveland. Screenshot 2016-07-24-09-07-44.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-33-18.png|KPBS (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-32-02.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-30-40.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-32-32.png|WNET (1996) Imag.jpg|WVIZ (1993) Farmer P-Pal in Tractor A farmer P Pal is seen on a tractor. Stations: KERA in Dallas, WNED in Buffalo, Idaho Public Television, KLVX in Las Vegas, Wisconsin Public Television (mirrored in Wisconsin Public Television) and Conneticut Public Television. Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-49-04.png|KERA (1996) Whwc07291998.jpg|Wisconsin Public Television (WHWC; 1993) Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-11-27.png|WNED (1997) Train A train outruns a P Pet. Stations: KPBS in San Diego, KLVX in Las Vegas, WNET in New York City/Newark, KPBS in San Diego, KTCA in Minneapolis, WOSU in Columbus, KERA in Dallas, and KCET in Los Angeles. Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-54-23.png|KCET (1993) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-54-57.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-31-15-31-04.png|KLVX (1998) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-55-38.png|KPBS (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-40-11.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-13-56-21.png|WNET (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.07.18 PM.png|WYES (1997) Hot Air Balloon Two P-pals go in a hot air balloon.WGBH in Boston, KAET in Phoenix, WLRN in Miami, Maryland Public TV, WQED in Pittsburgh, KTCA in Minneapolis, KUAT in Tuscon, KCET in Los Angeles, and WHYY in Philadelphia, and WDCN (now WNPT) in Nashville. Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-20-57.png|KAET (Unknown year) Screenshot 2016-08-24-18-33-59.png|KCET (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-39-09.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-18-05.png|WGBH (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-16-33.png|WHYY (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-20-31.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-22-14-19-47.png|WNET (1996) Screenshot_2017-02-08-23-37-31.png|WETA (Low Quality; Probably 1997) wd8n.png Rocket A rocket flies through the sky. Wisconsin Public Television, WNET in New York City, University of North Carolina Television, WVIZ in Cleveland, and KERA in Dallas (Rocket mirrored in WPT version.) WYES in New Orleans uses this ID too. Screenshot 2016-07-22-22-28-32.png|KERA (1995) Screenshot 2016-10-06-15-47-45.png|KTCA (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-22-34-05.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-23-17-47-09.png|Wisconsin Public Television (WHWC; 1995) Screenshot 2016-08-07-16-52-41.png|WNED (1997) Screenshot 2016-07-22-22-29-22.png|WNET (1996) Screenshot 2016-07-27-13-30-43.png|WVIZ (1996) Amusement Park P pals go on a carousel. WNET in New York City (it said Newark NJ in the ID though) and WMFE in Orlando WNET (Unknown Year).png|WNET (Unknown year) Artist An artist paints a station logo. WLRN in Miami, WGBH in Boston, WVIZ in Cleveland, and KERA in Dallas. Screenshot 2016-07-24-09-00-23.png|KERA (1994) Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-48-41.png|WGBH (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-49-08.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot 2016-07-23-10-13-33.png|WVIZ (1996) Submarine A submarine is seen with the station's logo on it.University of North Carolina Public Television, KCET in Los Angeles, WMFE in Orlando, WNET in New York City, WLRN in Miami, WNED in Buffalo, and South Carolina Educational Television, and WDCN (now WNPT) in Nashville. Screenshot_2016-10-16-23-11-22.png|KCET (Low Quality;1994) Screenshot_2016-10-13-21-47-18-1.png|South Carolina Educational Television (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-03-36.png|University of North Carolina Public Television (1996) Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-02-21.png|WLRN (1995) Screenshot_2016-07-23-10-09-15.png|WNED (1997) Screenshot_2016-07-23-11-01-32.png|WNET (1996) submarine.png Prehistoric Times A dinosuar is seen with the station logo on it. Stations: KERA in Dallas, WEDU in Tampa, WMFE in Orlando, KLVX in Las Vegas, WTTW in Chicago, Idaho Public Television, WLVT In Allentown, WNED in Buffalo, WOSU in Columbus, KTCA in Minneapolis, WVIZ in Cleveland, WQED in Pittsburgh, and WYES in New Orlean WNET (1996).png|WNET (1996) WVIZ (1996).png|WVIZ (1995) WNED (1996).png|WNED (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-24 at 1.46.07 PM.png|South Carolina Educational Television (1998) Screen Shot 2017-08-24 at 1.50.06 PM.png|KERA (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-24 at 1.50.42 PM.png|KTCA (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.07.48 PM.png|WYES (1996) Greetings Pinky decides to greet all of her friends while holding a peice of cardboard.South Dakota Public Broadcasting, WMVS in Milwaukee, WLRN in Miami, WCEU in Daytona Beach, University of North Carolina Public Television, KLVX in Las Vegas, and KERA in Dallas Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 1.47.05 PM.png|WLRN (1996) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 1.47.59 PM.png|South Dakota Public TV (1995) Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 2.54.01 PM.png|KERA (1996 Truck A P-pal races a truck. Was used by: South Dakota Public Television, WVIZ in Cleveland, WQED in Pittsburgh, KAET in Phoenix, WGBH in Boston, WNET in Newark, and WDCN (now WNPT) in Nashville. Screenshot 2016-10-22-08-47-31.png|KAET (1996) Screenshot_2016-10-10-18-05-52.png|LPB (1995) Screenshot_2016-10-28-22-14-23.png|LPB (Alternate version; 1994) Sdptv08201998 p1.jpg|SDPTV (Stations; 1998) Sdptv08201998 p2.jpg|SDPTV (Transmitters; 1998) Screenshot 2016-10-10-18-05-13.png|WGBH (1994) Screenshot 2016-10-10-17-56-41.png|WVIZ (1996) Na na na na na na na na uh oh.png|WDCN (Unknown year) Category:Interstitial stuff Category:PTV Park Era